EL ENCUENTRO
by Yinu25
Summary: Dos escritoras se encuentran y se ponen hablarEstefania:este es el Sumary?Rebe:apestaYinu:REBE!Estefania:creo que es el peor sumarys que visto en mi vidaPaola:No sean crueles conmigo T-TYinu:me recuerdas quién las invitóPaola:creo que nosotrasRebe:sólo entren y lean la historiaEstefania:De como Yinu hace que casi maten a rafaelYinu:T-T fue un accidentePaola:No cuenteYinu:verdad
1. Chapter 1

**EL ENCUENTRO**

Hola querida gente bonita de fanfiction e vuelto con este one-chort que escribimos mi querida amiga _**paolaesh**_y yo esperamos que les guste** *el sumary lo hiso paolaesh***

_**LAS TORTUGAS NINJAS NO NOS PERTENECEN SOLO LOS Ocs**_

_**Pao**__:_ Basada en una conversación normal

_**Yinu**_:no creo que tenga nada de normal

_**Pao:**_bueno improvisada...Hecha,creada y producida por Yinu y Paola

_**El encuentro…..**_

Era de noche por las calles de New York iban por la terrazas unas 2 chicas de 15 años más o menos una era Rebeca o rebe para los cuates tenía el cabello negro con rayos rojos amarrado en una coleta y unos ojos chocolates la otra era Jennifer o yinu para los amigos tenía el cabello castaño oscuro ondulado largo hasta el pecho y unos ojos café oscuros. Rebe iba vestida con una ombliguera gris, una chaqueta negra con unos vaqueros gastados y sus botas militares. Yinu con una blusa de manga larga blanca un chort negro de mezclilla y unos botines negros.

En el lado contrario iban también por las terrezas 2 chicas de 15 años más o menos una era Estefanía tenia el cabello largo marron claro al igual que sus ojos la otra era Paola o pao para las amistades ella tenia el cabello negro un poco mas claro y ojos color miel. Estefania tenia puesto una camisa manga larga rojo sangre , con un chaleco negro y unos jeans y unos botines. Pao unos short, una camisa de tirantes mirado con y una chaqueta negra.

Las cuatros chicas se encotraron en una de las terrazas.

Pao: HOLA YINU! tiempo sin verte Como estas?Que has echo? Como te a ido?

Yinu: Hola! Bastante tiempo diría yo e estado con mi familia

Rebe: de floja  
Yinu: cállate rebeca…yo estoy bien y tú?

Pao: Excelente Salí de vacaciones el jueves, sabes yo creo que rebe se llevaría bien con Estefanía

Estefanía: ENSERIO?

Yo: Sip así rebe tiene una amiga con quién hablar mientras secuestro a YINU

Estefanía: sólo tenías que darle dinero o un chocolate  
no tenías que traerme-de brazos cruzados-

Pao: ya te traje y te presente así que... SOCIALIZA

Estefanía : ok... Hola rebe!

Rebe: que hay?!

Yinu: Chocolate alguien digo chocolate-con cara de perrito-

Rebe: éstas sorda?

Yinu: cállate y tú también socializa

Rebe: estefania ¿que te gusta?

Estefania: bueno las buenas peleas,el chocolates ,los comics y supremacía femenina

Pao: ella le gusta creer que es la líder y tiene en mente que lo hombres son idiotas y que las mujeres tienen que gobernar este mundo machista

Estefanía: problem?!

Pao: No , sólo les explicó tiende a ser un poco testaruda y necia

Estefanía : COMO?!

Pao: dije poco quise decir mucho

Estefanía : ella quiere que haga amigos y les dice lo peor de mi

Rebe:te entiendo Yo amo las peleas y obio que las mujeres somos mejores que esos estúp...

Yinu: REBECA ESA BOCA

Rebe: ash eres insoportable Yinu

Yinu: pao no me respeta-con lagrimitas en los ojos y llorando dramaticamente-

Rebe: estefania me agradas JENNIFER YA CÁLLATE

Yinu:yo no me callo

Pao: No te preocupes estefania le va a enseñar como respetarte

Estefania : -saca de su bolso un libros negro- este libro te enseña las mejores formas de castigar y tortura a tú "jefe"  
Pao:-sorprendida- me dijiste que era un manual de modales

Estefania : sí claro -rueda los ojos y se cruza los brazos- "modales"  
Pao: -llorando dramáticamente- me mentiste

Estefania : ya , ya ,ya toma un chocolate

Pao: CHOCOLATE QUIERO QUIERO QUIERO-dando brinquitos y con una sonrisa-

Estefania : rebe muy pronto controlarás a Yinu y juntas haremos cosas excelentes muajaja muajaja-rie malvadamente-

Pao: Yinu ayuda!-abrazando a yinu-

Rebe: ya lo creo muajaja-con aura demoniaca-

Yinu:bien primero ¿quién le gusta a estefania? Yo iré por raphita para controlar a rebelion-sale corriendo-

Rebe:bien querida estefania ¿cuenta más de ti?-sonriendo-

Estefania : Bueno ¿que quieres saber de mi?

Pao:-hablando por teléfono-gracias. Apurate tengo miedo

Estefania : Con quién hablas?

Pao: na...nadie

Estefania :segura?

Pao: Siiii

Rebe: practicas algún deporte? Yo entren ninjutsu, box y lucha greco romana

Estefania : bueno Kick box , boxing , normalmente cosas donde golpe a la gente

Yinu llega corriendo con Raphael detrás

Yinu:llege rebeca te buscan

Rapha:hola

Rebe:Rapha-sorprendida y sonrojada-

Pao: estefania sabes a quien llame por ayuda?

Estefania : a Quién?

Pao:A la persona más obediente que conozco

Aparece nuestro querido Leonardo

Leo: Hola Estefania

Estefania: Mierdad ! Ayuda

Pao: Leo llévatela

Estefania : AYUDA!

Leo : ven aquí Estefania , te voy a enseñar como se comporta la gente

Leonardo toma de la cintura a estefania y se la lleva

Rebe:espera leo no te la lleves

Rapha:-agarra a Rebe por la cintura-deja a bobonardo mejor me explicas porque yinu me llamó

Rebe:esto ...yo...rapha nos están biendo-sonrojada-

Rapha:-acercándose a la boca de rebe-y eso que?

Yinu:jeje

Pao: -toma una foto- que lindo yinu porque no la envias con leo?

Yinu:creo que no es necesario

Rebe y Rapha se besan

Rapha:creo que mejor vamos con leo y...¿como se llamaba?

Rebe:estefania claro vamos rapha -con ojos enamorados-

Yinu:te lo dije

Pao:ahorita estefania vuelve reformada muajaja muajaja

Yinu:tan siquiera rebe ocupa mejor su boca en ves de decir majaderías

Rebe:oye –sonrojada-

Rapha : pero sabes que es verdad

Rebe: encerio-abrazando a rapha por el cuello-

Rapha:mejor aprovechando que don perfecto no esta...

Yinu:me empalagan pero mi Rebe es tan linda cuando se sonroja ¿tú que opinas pao?

Pao: Seee-contesto el teléfono-  
(Pao:Hola leo

leo:te la de vuelvo

Pao:ok y puedes traer a Mikey –sonriendo-

Leo:ok... El te la va a llevar)

Rapha :por que el ?

Yinu:Rapha aplacate

Rebe:OYE

Yinu:mejor llévate a Rebe al oscurito jejeje

Rebe:-sonrojada-

Rapha:¿que opinas rebe?-un poco sonrojado y con una sonrisa-

Yinu:jejeje pao dile a leo y mikey que van hacer tíos

Rebe y Rapha: CALLATE !-rojos como tomates-

Llegan leo y mikey con los ojos bien abiertos junto con estefania

Leo: que voy a ser que?!

Mikey : no se sí estar feliz o decepcionado-sonrie-MEJOR FELIZ!

Rapha y Rebe:YINU!

Yinu:¿que? tienen derecho a saber jeje

Estefania:Déjenla en paz –danndole un zape a yinu-

Pao:niño o niña

Mikey:yo voy espera hasta que Paola quiero-abrazando a pao-

Pao:MIKEY!-con un pequeño sonrojo-

Mikey:que?!

Leo:estoy de sobra aquí adiós- sale corriendo-

Rebe:LEO NO LE DIJAS A KARAI POR QUE SÍ SÍ ME MATA

Rapha:que les importa?-a pao y mikey que hablaban de ropita de bebe para el y rebe-

Yinu:mikey.¿que quieres una sobrinita o un sobrinito?

Rebe:estefania dale un zape a pao

Estefnia le da uno muy fuerte

Pao:au eso dolió-sobandose la cabeza-

Estefania : te lo merece

Mikey:sobrino-sonriendo-

Pao : mejor GEMELOS

Yinu:que dirá el maestro spllinter?

Rapha:oye mikey no le dijiste a sensei o sí?-con un toque de miedo-

Rebe:-sonrojada-estefania gracias ¿como soporta a pao?

Mikey:jejeje tú me amas recuerdas hermano?

Estefania : no la soporto

Pao: tú me amas-sonriendole a estefania-

Estefania : no-con el seño frucido-

Rapha:MIKEY!

Rapha empieza a corretear a mikey que se va por los tejados

Rebe:te entiendo etefania

Yinu:oye-enojada-

Rebe:cállate que tú provocaste esto-enojada-

Yinu:ala otra no grites tanto en la noche

Rebe:-sonrojada-es culpa de Rapha-en un mormullo-

Estefania: rebe molestemos a estas locas?

Rebe:Sí

Yinu:Rebequita-con nervisismo-

Pao:tú me amas soy tú hermana-a estefania-

Estefania:Nop de pasó te digo que eres fastidiosa y molestate a rebe

Yinu:rebe eres como mi hija –llorando dramáticamente-

Rebe:siempre me molestas-ignorando a yinu- estefania ¿te gusta alguien?

Estefania:-sonrojada- n..n..no

Rebe:tranquila sí no me quieres decir no importa-sonriendo-bueno yo creo que ya sabes quién es mi novio

Yinu:sí te lo estabas tragando

Rebe:estefania escuchas algo

Yinu:NO ME IGNORES!

Estefania: que quieres que escuche?

Rebe:es como una voz molesta tú no oyes una? Por cierto ¿que hiciste con leo?

Estefania : sí la oigo Leo fue a decir algo a splinter en la alcantarilla

Yinu:Pao nos ignoran –llorando dramáticamente-

Pao: estoy tan decepcionada –llorando igual que yinu-

Yinu:vamos a hogar las penas en nutella-sacando un bote de nutella-

Pao:pásame el pote de nutella

Llega mikey corriendo y abraza a pao

Mikey:Paola y yo nos vamos al cine

Pao:Estefania se que ella está castigada

Estefania : bye bye-feliz de que pao se valla-

Rebe y Yinu: adiós-sonriendo ala pareja-

Los enamorados se van

Estefania: sólo quedamos nosotras

Rebe:oky ¿sabes que le dijo leo a spllinter?-un tanto preocupada-

Estefania:O POR DIOS!-abriendo exageradamente los ojos-Creo que le dijo que estabas embarazada

Llega Raphael

Rapha:estoy frito-con miedo-

Rebe:MIERRRR...COLES!-agarrandose la cabeza-

Yinu: Nop estoy segura que hoy es domingo

Rapha y Rebe:JENNIFER ES TÚ CULPA!

Yinu:no me llamen hacia-echando humo-

Estefania:yo que tú me voy a explicar lo que pasó

Rebe:voy pero que por dios que no le alla dicho a karai

Karai entra al edificio

Karai:COMO QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA?!

Rebe:kari te lo puedo explicar

Estefania : todo FUE una confusión

Rebe:sí toda la culpa la tiene yinu

Karai:eres virgen?-con el seño fruncido-

Rebe:…

Estefania: ESO NO SE PREGUNTA!

Rebe:gracias amiga -le susurra a estefania-

(_**yinu25:**_estoy muriendo de la risa)(_**paolash:**_igual yo)

Karai:REBECA RESPONDE!

Estefania:CLARO QUE LO ES ¿¡Como puedes dudar de ella?! Nos ofendes -toma a rebe y sale del edificio?-

Karai:bien sólo no confío en este-viendo a rapha-me voy yinu

Yinu:adiós karai –sonriendo-

Y karai se va

Rapha:bueno sólo quedamos tú y yo

Yinu:creo que vas haciendo tú testamento para cuando lleges a la guardia

Rapha:todo es culpa de bobonardo

Yinu:ship

**Y FIN**

**¿les gusto? **

**dejen sus reviews**

**volveré en las vacaciones a actualizar mis demás historias**


	2. parte 2

**EL ENCUENTRO **

**Parte 2**

Hola mi querida amiga _**paolaesh**_ y yo esperamos que les guste esta continuación

_**Estefania: **_que hacemos aquí?

_**Rebe:**_ ESTAN LOCAS

_**Pao y Yinu:**_COMPORTENSE

_**LAS TORTUGAS NINJAS NO NOS PERTENECEN SOLO LOS Ocs**_

_**Pao:**_ Basada en una conversación normal

_**Yinu:**_no creo que tenga nada de normal sesshoxcris nos llamo loquitas

_**Pao:**_bueno improvisada jeje creo que si estamos loquitas...Hecha,creada y producida por Yinu y Paola

**El encuentro parte 2…..**

Rapha y Yinu van a la alcantarilla y ve a Abril Casey, Donnie, Splinter, Mikey y Pao

Pao: bueno yo pensaba en este disfraz de tortuga sí es niño y este traje de karate sí es niña-enseñando ropa de bebe-

Yinu:hola pao-sonriendo-¿Qué hacen?-acercándose a ver la ropa-

Mikey: este disfraz es genial-sosteniendo uno de tortuga con bandana naranja

Yinu: QUE LINDO

Casey : Rapha ¿que hiciste? Y ¿porque con la marimacho ?

Pao : esto se va a poner feo

Rapha : COMO LE DIJISTE?!

Casey:tranquilo-con un toque de miedo-

Abril:¡¿COMO PUDISTE?!

Abril le da una cachetada a rapha

Yinu,Casey e Doni : eso debió doler

Abril:ERES UN...

Mikey: cacahuate…Todos somos cacahuates-cantando-

Yinu: encerio-sonriendo- vas a cantar eso

Pau: Mikey estoy segura que ella quería decir otra cosa

Splinter : me has decepcionado hijo mío Creí que esperarías hasta que fueras mayor de edad Pero me alegra la noticia de ser abuelo-sonriendo-

Rapha:es que sensei...

Yinu:maestro spllinter creo que debió hablarles sobre el "sombrerito"(condón)

Pao: esto es tan incómodo…

Yinu:tú cres?

Pao : Sip

Yinu: imagínate cuando yo hable con rebe ...fue demasiado incómodo

Casey:¿como fue?-a rapha-

Casey:¿como fue?-a rapha-

Pao: hablando de eso ¿Donde está?-a yinu-

Yinu:se fue con estefania a no se donde

Pao: ojalá no estén en mi casa comiéndose mi comida

Rapha:-rojo- QUE TE IMPORTA!-a casey-

Yinu:come torta…o rapha ya se la comió

Pao : lo que se comió fue a Rebe…Sí sabes a lo que me refiero

Rapha: CÁLLENSE

Yinu: RESPETA A LAS MUJERES

Pao : lo siento se me escapó-con carita inocente-

Rapha : como sí Mikey y tú fueran unos santos

Pao: estamos hablando de Rebe y tú

Rapha: y lo admites

Yinu:CÁLLATE EMBARAZADOR-dándole un zape a rapha-

Mikey toma de la cintura a pao tratando de evitar que golpee a rapha

Mikey : por lo menos mi novia no está embarazada

Yinu: esperen...sí rebe es hija adoptada de destructor DESTRUCTOR VA HACER ABUELO!-con los ojos abiertos como platos-

Pao: me pregunto sí karai le habrá mencionado algo del tema digo leo Se lo dijo

Yinu:raphael ves lo que provocas-enojada-

Rapha: BOBONARDO ES TÚ CULPA

Leo : pero yo sólo se lo mencioné a karai

Abril: karai me dijo a mi

Casey : a mi abril

Donnie : a mi casey

Splinter : y a mi Donatello

Rapha:KARAI CASI ME MATA

Yinu:no te quiere matar…Sólo mutilar o herir de gravedad

Mikey : Leo tú tienes sexo con karai?-recibió un golpe de pao-

Yinu:vas a traumas al maestro spllinter

Splinter : me pregunto que hice mal-con la cabeza agachada-

Yinu:son decisiones de los jóvenes-consolando al maestro-

Pao: voy a llamar a Estefania-saca su teléfono y la llama-

(Estefania : Que pasó?

Pao : Donde estas?

Estefania : tratando de hacer que destructor no mate a nadie junto a Rebe

Pao : que?!

Estefania : me tengo que ir Bye)

_**Mientras con Rebe y Estefania**_

Rebe:tengo antojo de helado

Estefania : con ese apetito de verdad estaría pensando que lo que dicen es verdad

Rebe:es que nose? Hace años que no como un helado quieres uno?

Estefania : claro yo invitó le robe la billetera a Paola

Rebe:Yo le robe los a horros a yinu

(_**yinu25:**_nuestro dinero TnT) (_**paolash:**_ me las pagáran)

Estefania : yo quiero uno de chocolate , con fresas , pirulin chocolate derretido y crema…A y chiapas de colores Y tú ?

Rebe:Yo quiero uno de chocolate,con durazno capa de chocolate derretido y amaranto

(_**yinu25:**_nose tú pero me dieron hambre quiero helado TnT) (_**paolash:**_ yo también)

Rebe:gracias-sonriendo-oye enserio no te gusta nadie?

Estefania :- sonrojada - n..no

Rebe:dime juro que no le diré a nadie

Estefania : bueno no se sí me gusta…Pero últimamente lo e visto con otros ojos y el a mi…Pero tiene fama de mujeriego a sí que no se sí confiarme

Rebe:¿como es con tigo ?

Estefania: normalmente coquetea conmigo , a veces m da un chocolate o una flor se comporta dulce y amable Pero tengo miedo que todo sea una fachada y sólo quiera utilizarme

Rebe:te diré algo el que no arriesga no gana

Estefania : no estoy segura Rebe

Rebe:intentalo. ¿como se llama?-sonriendo-

Estefania : bueno-juega con sus dedos- se llama casey

Rebe:-sorprendida- casey. Jones ESE CASEY !

Estefania : -sorprendida- lo..lo…lo conoces?

Rebe:claro quién cres que le enseñó que las mujeres no son débiles

Estefania: a sí que tú eres la marimacha?!

Rebe: oye no me digas haci-con el seño fruncido-

Estefania : el me contó me dijo que una marimacha le dio su merecido - come un poco helado-

Rebe:jeje fue muy divertido-come helado-

Estefania : se está haciendo tarde vamos a tú casa o la mía?

Rebe:ala mia-sonriendo-

Estefania : ok

Ambas van hacia la iglesia abandonada o la base de destructor

Rebe:oye no menciones lo de hace rato

Estefania : y tú tampoco

Rebe:eres una gran amiga

Estefania : igual tú?

Entran al edificio y se encuentran con cara de pez

Cara de Pez:rebeca. Te busca destructor- y se fue-

Rebe: que querrá?

Estefania : te imaginas que karai le haya dicho?Y sí fuera verdad como le dirias la noticia?

Rebe:nose no es como decir…Hey padre adivina estoy embarazada y no sólo eso es de uno de los discípulos de Hamato yoshi

Aparece destructor detrás de las chicas

Destructor : COMO?!

Rebe:padre -sorprendida-

Estefania:este ...Hola-levantando la mano-

Destructor:REBECA ¿QUIÉN DE LOS 4 ES?

Rebe:padre te lo puedo explicar

Y apareció karai

Karai : que pasó aquí?!

Rebe:estefania-susurrando-recuerdame matar a yinu

Estefania: yo te ayudó

Destructor:RESPONDE!

Karai : padre que pasó?

Destructor : TÚ HERMANA ESTÁ EMBARAZADA DE UNO DE LOS HAMATO-enojado-

Karai : ME DIJISTE QUE ERA MENTIRA QUE ESTABAS EMBARAZADA DE RAPHAEL-enojada-

Rebe:CÁLLATE!

Destructor: RAPHAEL!

Rebe:gracias kari-rodando los ojos-

Estefania:oye tú familia da miedo

Rebe:sí lo se

Destructor : voy a matarlos yo mismo

Sale del lugar junto a karai

De repente suena el teléfono de Estefania

Estefania : Que pasó?-contesta-

(Pao : Donde estas?

Estefania : tratando de hacer que destructor no mate a nadie junto a Rebe

Pao : que?!

Estefania : me tengo que ir Bye)

Rebe : quién era?

Estefania : Paola

Rebe:que quería?

Estefania:quería saber donde estamos hay que detener a destructor y yo se como…sigueme

Corren hasta donde está destructor

Estefania : se como probar que Rebe no está embarazada

Destructor : COMO ?

Estefania: simple una prueba de embarazo

Destructor:Karai ve por una RÁPIDO

Estefania : todo va a salir bien-a rebe-

Rebe:eso espero

Estefania : un momento no me digas que...

Llegan los demás

Leo : destructor no le aras daño a nadie-en posición de ataque-

Destructor:ja no me agan reír

Rapha : rebe Estefania vengan

Karai llega corriendo con una prueba de embarazo

Karai : toma padre-dándosela a destructor-

Destructor : toma ve a hacerte la prueba-Se la da a rebe-

Estefania : yo la acompañó vamos

Vuelven ala base y entran a un cuarto

Estefania : ve a ser la prueba yo te espero

Rebe : ok

Rebe va al baño y se hace la prueba….

_**Continuara…..**_

**Pao:**** Y lo dejamos hasta ahí para la intriga**

**Yinu:Jaja Somos crueles**

**Pao:**** Adoro dejar a la gente en suspenso**

**Yinu:**** Jejeje pobre rafita le hicimos bullyng**

**Pao:** **Sip demasiado XD**

**¿les gusto? **

**dejen sus reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTE 3**

_**Yinu**_**:**hola _**Paola:**_ trajimos a una invitada especial - abre las cortinas - pasa sesshoxcris

_**Sesshoxcris**_: Hola buena gente que nos lee _**Yinu**_: y somos el CRAZY FRIEND TRIO

_**Cristal**_: me dejaron en el olvido o que ? _**Estefania**_ : sí a mi también

_**Rebe**_: yo si me acuerdo de ustedes-abrazándolas- _**Yinu**_:y también vino con...

*Redoble de tambores*

_**Yinu**_:**CRISTAL SORO** contenta cris _**Cristal**_: Si algo... _**Rin**_: Y yo que? T.T

_**Cristal**_: Y a mi hermanita tambien-abrazandola-quemalas son _**Yinu**_:O y la pequeña y adorable **RIN**

_**Yinu**_:alguien mas? _**Paola :**_ no presentamos a dexter y a juan

_**Juan**_ : T-T ellas nos odian _**Dexter**_ : y yo les traje flores T-T

_**Yinu**_:oooookey **JUAN HERMANO DE PAOLA Y DEXTER DE** no me acuerdo

_**Rin**_: que tiernos-tomando un ramo _**Dexter**_ : primo de abril

_**sesshocris**_ : alejate de mi hermanita _**Yinu**_:**DEXTER PRIMO DE ABRIL** ya ahora sí son todos ?

_**Paola**_ : y sus novios? _**Cris:**_ si son todos Esos ya los conocen

_**Yinu:**_no tiene razón **Y LOS SEXYS Y GUAPOS INUYASHA Y SESSHOMARU…**ahora sí? Seguros?

_**Cris:**_ Pues de sexys que un perro si _**Yinu:**_con inuyasha no te metas

_**Paola **_: y la enfermera? _**Yinu:**_agggg **Y LA ENFERMERA DE HOSPITAL** ahora sí

_**Cristal**_: sali con el primero asi que le hablo COMO SE ME PEGUE LA % ¿/* GANA

_**Sesshoxcris: **_-tapandole los oidos a Rin- hay niños no digas groserias

_**Yinu:**_te voy a convertir en tacos de carnitas con chicharrón

_**Yinu:**_bien está historia basada en una converasacion normal

_**Cristal:**_ Pues he de saber muy rico Creo que no tan normal

_**Yinu**_:y te voy a dar a un gordo seboso Pao:bueno improvisada

_**Cristal:**_ al menos que sea sexy O almenos mas lindo que Inuyasha _**Yinu**_:YO LA MATO

_**Rebe**_:comportate-dándole un zape a Yinu-

_**Sesshoxcris:**_ -Jalándole la oreja a cristal- Ya niña deja en paz a mi cuñada

_**Yinu:**_le voy aplicar la hurracarana

_**Cristal**_:SALVEME QUIEN PUEDA! Yo te lanzo una genkidama

_**Paola**_:está historia basada en una conversación improvisada con nuevas amigas y amigos El recuentro parte 3...A CALMENSE

_**Estefania**_ :huy casate _**Cristal Y Rin:**_ Si patrona

* * *

Se hace la prueba y tiene que esperar unos minutos

Estefania : ya pasaron 5 minutos revisa

Rebe:-mira la prueba-a ver-abre los ojos-

Estefania : que pasó ?

Rebe:yo...yo...estoy embarazada

Estefania : QUE?!

Rebe:no creí...eran sólo sospechas

Estefania : mierda ! destructor va matar a Rafael

Rebe:me van a matar

Rebe:vamos con Cristal

Estefania : la conoces?

Rebe:es una gran amiga

Estefania : perfecto vamos por donde salimos?

Rebe:la ventana

Estefania : vamos , pero ten cuidado

Estefania y rebe salieron por la ventana

Rebe:-llamando a cristal-

(Rebe:cristal ?

Cristal:bueno

Estefania : hola cris

Rebe: necesitamos un favor

Estefania : y grande

Cristal: que pasa? Estan bien? Que nesesitan?

Rebe:vamos a tu casa y te cuento

Estefania : bye cris

Cristal: Bien las espero aqui.)

Rebe y estefania se van a la casa de cristal

Estefania toca la puerta

Estefania : cris somo nosotras

Cristal: -desde adentro- No hay pan duro regrese el sábado

Rebe:no seas payasa y abre

Cristal: -abriendo la puerta-Huy, que genio

Salio una chica de 15 años Tenía el cabello negro y ojos azul pálido

Estefania : hola cris

Rebe:-abraza a cris llorando- cris

Cristal:y a esta que le pasa

Estefania : larga historia en pocas palabras está embarazada

Cristal:QUE?!

Estefania : que ella te expliqué

Rebe:¿podemos pasar?

Cristal : entren

Estefania : y itzel?

Cristal: Salio por unas pizzas por que supo que iban a venir

Rebe:que bien tengo hambre

Cristal: Bueno, entonces... ¿Quien es el padre?

Rebe:etto...Rapha

Cristal: Rapha?! Rebeca, Itzel se va a infarto O tal vez te mate primero no se

Rebe:-llorando- no fue mi culpa Estefania:tranquila

Estefania:tranquila

Cristal: Bueno, yo tratare de calmar a la fiera, vengan les enseño sus habitaciones

Rebe:gracias

Cristal:-sonriendo-mientras…sere tía voy a ser tía ¡VOY A SER TÍA!

Rebe:jeje-con una gotita anime-

Cristal: No es como una imagina llegar a tener su primer sobrino/a pero...

En eso se escuchan unos pasos en la escalera y baja la hermanita de Cris y de It una niña d años de cabello negro y ojos cafes se llamaba rin

Estefania : hola pequeña

Rin:-Escondiendose detras de Cristal- ¿Quienes son hermana?

Cristal: Son unas amigas y se quedaran con nosotras unos dias

Rin: Hola me llamo Rin

Estefania : y Estefania dijo soy estefania

Rin: Jejeje son divertidas

Rebe:hola rin

Rin: Hola Rebe

Cristal: Ven Rebe, tu te quedas en la habitacion principas por que te comiste la torta antes de recreo jaja

Rebe:-empezo a llorar- me lo tenías que recordar

Rin: Pense que no te gustaban las tortas Rebe

Rebe:jeje pues...?-nerviosa-

Cristal: Rin mi amor, ve a lavarte las manos

Rin: Sipi

Rin subió al baño

Rebe:eso fue incómodo

Cristal: Y eso que tiene 5 y es mi hermana, imaginate como sera el niño/a que llevas alli adentro

_*Mientras los chicos fueron a buscar a las chicas*_

Rapha:donde están?

Mikey: Si supieramos no estariamos buscando Rapha ¡Dah!

Doni:creo que está más preocupado por rebe

Leo: Si ella escapo de esa manera no creen que ella…..

Rapha:hay que encontrarla-nervioso-

Leo: Hay va... ¡Oye Romeo esperanos!

_*volviendo con las chicas*_

Rebe:dios que voy hacer

Estefania :habrá que irnos a un lugar seguro cerca de las tortugas las pondríamos en peligro

Rebe:pero Rapha ?

Estefania : yo sólo pienso que es peligroso destructor irá a buscarlo primero luego a ti y a tú bebe

Rebe:pero no quiero que mi bebe crezca sin padre

Cristal: Primero me mata antes que toque a mis amigas

Estefania : Y no lo hará durante el embarazo hay que estar seguras cuando nazca volvemos y crecerá en las alcantarillas

Cristal: De momento solo preocúpense de una cosa

Rebe:nose porque. Ahora destructor se preocupa Sí nunca me hacía caso

Cristal: No estoy hablando de Destructor

Rebe:de que?

Estefania: el bebé

Cristal:no Hablo de alguien mucho peor que destructor

Estefania : quien podrá ser?

Rebe: DINOS!

Cristal: COMO LE VAN A DECIR A ITZEL QUE TE SACASTE EL PREMIO GORDO!

Estefania : creo que no deberíamos decirle tal vez le diga a los chicos y de pasó mata a rebe y rafa

Cristal: A ti te mete a un convento y al padre del niño/a lo castra ¿Como se lo diran?

Rebe:nose todavía tengo que hablar con rapha

Estefania : Jajajaja

Cristal: Tratare de calmar a Itzel, pero no le digan de sopeton la noticia porque se me infarta

Rebe:QUE?!-a estefania-

Cristal: Sabes lo sobreprotectora que es con todas, nosotras, mi a Rin le deja traer compañeritos de la escuela

Estefania : me acabó de dar cuenta que acabó de escapar de una tortugas mututantes y unos ninjas con una adolescente embarazada que conocí hace unas horas

Cristal: He visto cosas peores

Rebe:estas loca mi chava

Cristal: Me lo dices a mi o a Estefania

Estefania : ese no es el punto deberías tomar reposo

Rebe:que exagerada y luego que no puedo entrenar?

Cristal: Te me vas al sillon en este momento Y no entrenaras hasta 2 mese depues de tener a tu hijo/a en brazos

Estefania : ES PELIGROSO PARA EL BEBÉ

Rebe:no es justo

Estefania : nadie te mando a quedar embarazada

Cristal: Nada de no es justo, tienes que reposar

Rebe:ya que-se va al sillón-

Estefania : cristal vamos a cocinar la cena

Rebe:Y LA PIZZA

Estefania : tú no puedes comer pizza

En eso se abre la puerta y apareció una chica de 15 años de ojos miel, cabello negro, pie blanca, medio bajita, piel bronceada y con un tatuaje de flor en la espalda es nuestra querida itzel

Rebe:porque ?

Estefania: la grasa es mala

Itzel: Ya llegue

Estefania: para las embarazadas

Itzel: ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

**CoNtInUaRa….**


	4. Chapter 4

**PARTE 4**

_**Sesshoxcris**_: Hola buena gente que nos lee _**Yinu**_: y somos el CRAZY FRIEND TRIO

_**Cristal**_: me dejaron en el olvido o que ? _**Estefania**_ : sí a mi también

_**Rebe**_: yo si me acuerdo de ustedes-abrazándolas- _**Yinu**_:y también vino con...

*Redoble de tambores*

_**Yinu**_:**CRISTAL SORO** contenta cris _**Cristal**_: Si algo... _**Rin**_: Y yo que? T.T

_**Cristal**_: Y a mi hermanita tambien-abrazandola-quemalas son _**Yinu**_:O y la pequeña y adorable **RIN**

_**Yinu**_:alguien mas? _**Paola :**_ no presentamos a dexter y a juan

_**Juan**_ : T-T ellas nos odian _**Dexter**_ : y yo les traje flores T-T

_**Yinu**_:oooookey **JUAN HERMANO DE PAOLA Y DEXTER DE** no me acuerdo

_**Rin**_: que tiernos-tomando un ramo _**Dexter**_ : primo de abril

_**sesshocris**_ : alejate de mi hermanita _**Yinu**_:**DEXTER PRIMO DE ABRIL** ya ahora sí son todos ?

_**Paola**_ : y sus novios? _**Cris:**_ si son todos Esos ya los conocen

_**Yinu:**_no tiene razón **Y LOS SEXYS Y GUAPOS INUYASHA Y SESSHOMARU…**ahora sí? Seguros?

_**Cris:**_ Pues de sexys que un perro si _**Yinu:**_con inuyasha no te metas

_**Paola **_: y la enfermera? _**Yinu:**_agggg **Y LA ENFERMERA DE HOSPITAL** ahora sí

_**Cristal**_: sali con el primero asi que le hablo COMO SE ME PEGUE LA % ¿/* GANA

_**Sesshoxcris: **_-tapandole los oidos a Rin- hay niños no digas groserias

_**Yinu:**_te voy a convertir en tacos de carnitas con chicharrón

_**Yinu:**_bien está historia basada en una converasacion normal

_**Cristal:**_ Pues he de saber muy rico Creo que no tan normal

_**Yinu**_:y te voy a dar a un gordo seboso Pao:bueno improvisada

_**Cristal:**_ al menos que sea sexy O almenos mas lindo que Inuyasha _**Yinu**_:YO LA MATO

_**Rebe**_:comportate-dándole un zape a Yinu-

_**Sesshoxcris:**_ -Jalándole la oreja a cristal- Ya niña deja en paz a mi cuñada

_**Yinu:**_le voy aplicar la hurracarana

_**Cristal**_:SALVEME QUIEN PUEDA! Yo te lanzo una genkidama

_**Paola**_:está historia basada en una conversación improvisada con nuevas amigas y amigos El encuentro parte 4 ...A CALMENSE

_**Estefania**_ :huy casate _**Cristal Y Rin:**_ Si patrona

* * *

.

.

.

.

Itzel: ¡¿QUEEEEE?!

Rebe:i...tzel

Estefania :-sorprendida-

Rebe:como estas itzelita-nerviosa-

Estefania : hola de que es la pizza?

Itzel: Que fue lo que dijo cuando llegue ?

Rebe:de que hablas?

Estefania : que rebe está en dieta y no puede comer pizza verdad rebe?

Rebe:sí

En eso baja Rin

Rin: Hola It

Itzel: Hola Rin.

Estefania : rin porque no acomodas los platos con Itzel mientras hablo con cris

Rin: Rebe se va a quedar porque dicen que se comio la torta antes del almuerzo

Estefania : y la estamos regañando se supone que debe cumplir su dieta - ríe un poco nerviosa -

Rebe:déjenme-sonrojada-

Itzel:-Amenazante- Me estan diciendo la verda?

Estefania : Claro

Rebe:nunca te mentiría

Estefania : itzel puedes hacerle una ensalada a rebe? debe cumplir una dieta

Cristal: Changa pon mejor la mesa con Rin

Itzel: Bien voy

Rebe:-suspira-por poquito

Estefania : -suspira- estuvo cerca

Cristal: por poco no la contamos

Rebe:Itzel de verdad da miedo

Estefania : no tanto

Rebe:a ti

Cristal: Creeme, ahorita esta de buenas

Estefania : ok , rebe vas a comer una ensalada es mejor para tú " dieta "

Rebe:pero...? Tienes razón

Cristal: Odio la ensalada y comerla con pizza mas

Rebe:y ami me encanta-sarcastica-prefiero un bistec

Cristal: Porque ensalada?-llorando dramáticamente-

Estefania : es nutritiva

Crsital: Itzel cocina para todos lo mismo y sabe horrible

Estefania : pues rebe come ración doble

Rebe:QUE?!

Rebe:NO ES JUSTO me va intoxicar

Cristal: Concuerdo contigo

Itzel: -Desde la cocina- Ya esta la cena!

Rebe:dios bendito que no me aga daño su comida

Cristal: Pues que cocine mal no, pero si senta

Cristal: si se entera de esto, mejor ve haciendo tu testamento

Rebe:no sólo yo

Rin: Vamos o si no It vendra por ustedes... No termino porque Cris ya se había metido a la cocina

Estefania : bueno yo voy al cajero y tal vez te compré yogurt y frutas

Rebe:apurate me pregunto donde están yinu y pao

Estefania : no se

Rebe fue a la cocina mientras estefania salió de la casa Itzel miraba alas jovenes como buscando que le digan la verdad

Itzel: Y... ¿Porque te pusiste a "dieta"?

Rebe:pues...quiero ser más sana

Rin: Pero si ya estas muy flaca

Rebe:etto...-pidiendo ayuda a cristal-

Cristal: Rin, no seas metiche...

Rin: Si perdon

rebe : es que e comido muchos dulces y quiero rebajar

Itzel:segura?

Rebe: Si es eso...POr que otra cosa seria?

Itzel:si tú lo dices...pero me sorprende

Cristal: Bueno ya deja a la pobre, que nada te a hecho.

Rin: Rebe jugamos al rato -Ojos de cachorro abandonado-

Rebe:a que pequeña?

Rin: Es que Itzel me compro un bebe de juguete y lo puedo cuidar jugamos?

Rin: Sería como si cuidaramos un bebe de verdad?

Rebe escupe el agua que estaba tomando

Cristal estaba tomando un vaso de agua en ese momento y casi se ahoga

Cristal: Rin...Que preguntas son esas

Itzel: ¿Que tiene? Es una niña

Rebe:etto...al rato

Rin: -Emocionada- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Itzel: Por cierto, ¿Porque dijeron que estabas comiendo torta antes del recreo si a ti no te gustan las tortas?

Rebe:es que tenía...hambre

Itzel:-Ceja arqueda- De veras...?

Cristal: Oye Itzel, no hoy te llamaba Sessh?

Rebe:a sí y tú cuñada pregunta por ti

Cristal: Por cierto Rebe y Yinu?

Rebe:la loca está con pao

Itzel: ¿Y como está?

Rebe:bien aún que de la cabeza nunca

Cristal: Jajaja. Seguro, con todos los zapes que le das

Rebe:tienes razón la voy a dejar dechabetada

Cristal: Si jajaja.

Itzel: Ya dejen en paz a mi pobre Yinu.

Rebe:huy la defiendes

Itzel: Es mi mejor amiga.

Cristal: -Fingiendo tristeza-Hay, me destrozo el corazón

Rin: Que dramatica.

Cristal: YO NO SOY DRAMATICA!

Itzel: Pues lo disimulas mucho

Rebe:jeje

Rin: Así son todo el tiempo

Rebe:por eso las adoro

Itzel: Jajaja, gracias, por cierto dile a Yinu que quiero hablar con ella

Rebe:claro

Cristal: Porque preciento que tiene que ver con ciertos peliblancos

Rebe:sigo sin crer que este con el

Cristal: Yo tampoco, yo termine con él por que se me hacia muy infantil, y ahora tu hermana sale con él

Rebe:ni me digas

Itzel: No puedo creer que ellos salieran con ustedes 2

Rebe:sesshomaru es muy serio y su hermano es infantil y las 2 están locas de remate A donde va parar el mundo

Cristal: Si, jajajaja, segun se regresan de su gira la otra semana, Itzel dice que alo mejor hasta legan a los 10 mejores, jejeje

Rebe:inuyasha le dijo algo a yinu

Itzel: Quiere que sea sorpresa, y a Sesshomaru lo regaño por contarme asi que terminaron peleandose OTRA VEZ

Rebe:peleoneros

Cristal: Por eso termine con él, es tan infantil

Rebe:nose como Yinu lo aguanta

Cristal: no se como lo aguante yo

Rebe:que bueno que nos libramos de ellos

Itzel: Oigan no creen que este tema, se agoto, Ya. Es mucho

Cristal: Esta bien dejemos a los inmaduros novios que tienen

Estefania entra a la casa con una bolsita

Rebe:hola

Estefania : te traje frutas

Cristal: ¿Que mal te hize para que me tortures así? T.T

Rebe:dejala

Estefania : es nutritivo

toma una manzana y se la come

Estefania : vez?

Rebe:que trajiste ?

Itzel: Ademas las frutas y verduras son sanas para ti, así no te me desmayas

Bananas , manzanas , uvas , ceresas , fresas

Cristal: Me van a hacer llorar

Rebe:UVAS

Cristal: En eso si concuerdo contigo

Estefania : vengan por ellas pues

Rebe le arrebata la bolsa de las uvas

Estefania : hey!

Rebe:perdón pero seme antojaron

Itzel: Pero si tu siempre te controlas con esos antojos

Rebe:-casi se antraganta con una uva-

Estefania : está en dieta desde semanas tuvo un antojo nutritivo

Cristal: Si, tu sabes que yo tambien así me pongo

Rebe:sí-susurrando-les devo una bien grande

Itzel iba a abrir la boca cuando suena su celular

Itzel: vengo en un minuto

Rebe:estas en tú casa

Estefania : creen que sea Paola? o yinu ?

Rebe:ojalá no-preocupada-sí no le va a decir

Estefania : es peligroso estar aquí Paola y yinu las conocen y pueden venir aquí

Cristal: De seguro es su novio que anda extrañando

Estefania : no me imagino lo que nos arían

Rebe:jamás creí decir esto...que sea sesshomaru

Estefania : yo también

Cristal: Jejeje, no se por que salias con el, si se la vivian peleando todo el sagrado día

Estefania : que bueno que Paola odia a mis ex's

Rebe:ni yo es muy frío

Rebe:¿porque los odia?

Cristal: Jejeje, bueno hubiera sido peor que a It le gustara Inu y a Yinu le gustara Sessh, eso si seria un relajito

Estefania : dice que son idiotas

Rebe:y cofcofcaseycofcof sí lo es

Estefania : lo se

pero no se porque pero me gusta

cristal : TE GUSTA CASEY?!

Rebe:eso mismo dije yo

Rin: ¿El chimuelo que juega hokey?

Estefania : ya déjeme en paz tú novio es un mutante y tú estas soltera

Rebe:sí es ese rin

Cristal: A quien le dices solterona dejada

Rebe:calmate mujer

Estefania : A ti , y no soy dejada

Cristal pues que no me diga asi

Cristal: pues que te guste no quiere decir que ya sean algo

Estefania : ustedes me estaban molestando sólo me defendí

Estefania : y para tú información termine una relación sería hace unas semanas

rin : huy! que tencion mejor me voy adiós

Rebe:así?

Cristal: andele pues

Rebe:mejor sigo comiendo-apuntó de agarrar un poco de pizza-

Cristal-dandole un manaso-No señor no comes pizza

Estefania : verdad! ya te dijimos que es mala para la " dieta "

Rebe:ash

Estefania : porque itzel se tarda tanto

Rebe:y sí...?

Estefania : y sí que?

Rebe:y sí era yinu o pao ?

Estefania : itzel ! Apurate!

Itzel: -Entrando a la cocina- Que lata

Estefania : quién era?

Cristal: Tardaste mucho.

Itzel: Era Pao

Rebe:que...quería?

Itzel: Jajajajaja, hubieras visto tu cara, jaja, era Sessh solo llamaba porque dice que nos enviara unos boletos para un concierto

Cristal: NO NOS DES ESOS SUSTOS NIÑA!

Estefania : lo que pasó es que nos peleamos verdad rebe?

Rebe:sí pero estamos bien

Itzel: Por cierto Rin quiere que jueguen

Estefania : yo juego con ella rebe va a descansar

Rebe:estabien

Estefania va a jugar con rin

En eso suenas el celular de Rebe y es Karai

Rebe:hola hola

(Karai:¿donde estas? PADRE TE BUSCA)

Cristal:-susurrando-mañana mismo voy a buscar una lapida de su tamaño

(Rebe:-mira a cristal con cara de gracias por los ánimos- para que? Kari

Karai: Como que para que? Quiere saber si es abuelo o no)

Cristal: Apuesto 100 a que Karai la ahorca

(Rebe:etto...)

Estafania: Pues yo apuesto 150...a que tambien la mata Karai

Las dos entrelazan las manos como trato hecho

Rebe:-las mira con cara de las voy a matar-

(Karai:RESPONDE

Rebe:-susurrando-talvez)

Se esucha un golpe seco del otro lado de la linea

Cristal: Azoto la res

Estefania: Jejeje


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yinu**_**:**hola_**Paola:**_ trajimos a una invitada especial - abre las cortinas - pasa sesshoxcris

_**Sesshoxcris**_: Hola buena gente que nos lee _**Yinu**_: y juntas somos LAS CRAZYTMNT GIRLS

_**Cristal**_: me dejaron en el olvido o que ? _**Estefania**_ : sí a mi también

_**Rebe**_: yo si me acuerdo de ustedes-abrazándolas- _**Yinu**_:y también vino con...

*Redoble de tambores*

_**Yinu**_:**CRISTAL SORO** contenta cris _**Cristal**_: Si algo... _**Rin**_: Y yo que? T.T

_**Cristal**_: Y a mi hermanita tambien-abrazandola-quemalas son _**Yinu**_:O y la pequeña y adorable **RIN**

_**Yinu**_:alguien mas? _**Paola :**_ no presentamos a dexter y a juan

_**Juan**_ : T-T ellas nos odian _**Dexter**_ : y yo les traje flores T-T

_**Yinu**_:oooookey **JUAN HERMANO DE PAOLA Y DEXTER DE** no me acuerdo

_**Rin**_: que tiernos-tomando un ramo _**Dexter**_ : primo de abril

_**sesshocris**_ : alejate de mi hermanita _**Yinu**_:**DEXTER PRIMO DE ABRIL** ya ahora sí son todos ?

_**Paola**_ : y sus novios? _**Cris:**_ si son todos Esos ya los conocen

_**Yinu:**_no tiene razón **Y LOS SEXYS Y GUAPOS INUYASHA Y SESSHOMARU…**ahora sí? Seguros?

_**Cris:**_ Pues de sexys que un perro si _**Yinu:**_con inuyasha no te metas

_**Paola **_: y la enfermera? _**Yinu:**_agggg **Y LA ENFERMERA DE HOSPITAL** ahora sí

_**Cristal**_: sali con el primero asi que le hablo COMO SE ME PEGUE LA % ¿/* GANA

_**Sesshoxcris: **_-tapandole los oidos a Rin- hay niños no digas groserias

_**Yinu:**_te voy a convertir en tacos de carnitas con chicharrón

_**Yinu:**_bien está historia basada en una converasacion normal

_**Cristal:**_ Pues he de saber muy rico Creo que no tan normal

_**Yinu**_:y te voy a dar a un gordo seboso Pao:bueno improvisada

_**Cristal:**_ al menos que sea sexy O almenos mas lindo que Inuyasha _**Yinu**_:YO LA MATO

_**Rebe**_:comportate-dándole un zape a Yinu-

_**Sesshoxcris:**_ -Jalándole la oreja a cristal- Ya niña deja en paz a mi cuñada

_**Yinu:**_le voy aplicar la hurracarana

_**Cristal**_:SALVEME QUIEN PUEDA! Yo te lanzo una genkidama

_**Paola**_:está historia basada en una conversación improvisada con nuevas amigas y amigos El recuentro parte 5 ...A CALMENSE

_**Estefania**_ :huy casate _**Cristal Y Rin:**_ Si patrona

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se esucha un golpe seco del otro lado de la linea

Cristal: Azoto la res

Estefania: Jejeje

Rebe:karai ?

Rebe:se petateo-colgó-

Rebe:dios que no le dija nada a padre

Cristal: Amiga en estos casos solo tengo un consejo para ti

Rebe:cual?

Cristal: Empieza a hacer tu testamento y dejame tu moto :D

Estefania:no ami

Cristal: Yo la pedí primero

Rebe:NADIE TOCARA MI MOTO

C y E: Ahhhh

Cristal: Entonces

Pau Yinu Quintero

Rebe:voy a arancarle el caparzon a leonardo por decirle a Karai

Cristal: Quien es Leo?

Estefania:una tortuga hermano del padre del hijo de rebe

Cristal: Osea tu cuñado

Rebe:sí

Cristal: Guau

Rin: Quiero jugar Rebe

Rebe:voy pequeña

Rin sale de la cocina y va a ver a Itzel que esta en su laptop

Rin: It...

Itzel: (Mirando su computadora) Si Rin

Rin:que haces?

Rin: Que significa cuando le dicen a una chica "El pan esta en el horno"

Itzel:por que?

Rin: Cristal se lo grito a Rebe hace rato

Itzel se quedo tensada en su lugar, luego le puso la tele a Rin

Cristal: esperame aqui si?

Rin:sip

Rin asintio e Itzel se fue sigilosamente a escuchar lo que las chicas le decian

Cristal: Y entonces que haremos

Rebe:porque me pasa esto?

Cristal: tu y tu descuidado novio tienen la culpa

Rebe:per yo no me quería embarazar

Itzel: QUEEEEEEEEEE!

Rebe:Itzelita

O.O

Itzel iba a hablar pero se desmayo de la impresion

Rapha iba por los tejados buscando a su novia

Rapha:donde está?

Mikey : estoy cansado

Doni:hay que descansar

rapha : pero..

Leo:descansemos un momento

rapha : está bien

Mientras. Las chicas querían revivir a Itzel

Estefania le dio 2 cachetadas a itzel

Estefania : Despierta

Itzel:que pasó? porque me duele la cara?

Estefania : no se…. no te acuerdas de nada?

Itzel:tuve un sueño raro en el que Rebe estaba embarazada jaja que bobería

Estefania : Jajajaja

rebe? embarazada ? que buena broma

Rebe:jaj si-nerviosa-

Cristal:ves y dices que no estas loca porque no vas a llevar a rin a dormir

Itzel:está bien-extrañada-

Estefania : Rebe ve a dormir lo e dicho varias veces

Rebe:voy patrona

Estefania : y tu también cristal Soy la patrona y te lo ordenó

Cristal:pero no es mi casa?

Estefania : sí lo es tu vives aqui con itzel

Cristal:entonces porque me mandas

Estefania : porque soy la patrona….. ve

Cristalsí patrona-haciendo una reberencia ridícula-

Estefania : voy a dormir también bye

Rebe:dios que noche-se toca el abdomen y sonrie-

Ala mañana siguiente

Estefania : VAGAS DESPIERTEN YA SON LAS 10 Y NINGUNA SE DESPERTADO

Rebe:-le lanza una almohada-TODA VÍA ES TEMPRANO

Estefania : TEMPRANO?! EN DOS HORAS ES EL ALMUERZO Y USTEDES NO HAN DESAYUNADO

Cristal:porque no empezaste por hay

Rebe:Que vamos a almorzar?

Estefania : huevos revueltos con tocinetas salchichas y jugo de limón

Rebe:vamos!-con una sonrisa-

Cristal:voy

Estefania : tú vas a comer avena

Cristal y Rebe:quién?

Estefania : ambas

Cristal y Rebe:po que?

Estefania : rin , itzel y yo nos paramos temprano y comimos eso como se pararon tarde comeran avena

Rebe:es injusto

Estefania : lo contrario es lo justo

Rebe:yo tengo que comer más que eso

Estefania : no tienes que comer lo bueno para ti

Rebe:ash

Cristal:entonses para que alardeas de tú desayuno

Estefania : para castigarlas

Mientras en las alcantarillas

Yinu:donde está rebelión?

Leo: la buscamos toda la noche y no aparece

Pao : yo se donde están?

Yinu:dime donde está mi niña

R, M, L, D: ¿DONDE?

Pao : es un secreto

Rapha: YA DINOS DONDE ESTA

Pao : Nop

Mikey : sólo di nos querida

Yinu:uhy me empalagan

Leo: Pao si no le dices, a Rapha le dara un patatus

Paola : que le des un patatus

Yinu:tranquilo sólo la puedes averías llevado a comer

Mikey:o la secuestraron

Paola : ella está bien

Rapha: No me importa que sea de dia, yo voy a ir a buscarla

Yinu:o el amor el amor que lindo es el amor-cantando-

Paola : ni sí quiera sabes donde está

Rapha:me vale

Paola :rapha ella está bien tranquilo

Leo: Rapha, calmate quieres

Rapha:COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!

Paola : bueno yo me voy

Mikey: Respirando profundo y pensando en cosas bonitas

Yinu:voy contigo

Doni:piensa en tú hijo/a

Paola : vamos quiero ver a casey necesito hablar con el

Mikey: en mi sobrino/a

Rapha:ESO NO AYUDA!

Leo: quieres que el maestro venga a calmarte?

Yinu:tranquilo Rapha Rebe se sabe defender

Mientras en casa de Itzel y Cristal

Estefania: Rebeca tienes que comerte la avena

Rebe:no quiero

Estefania: Cristal no me hagas berrinches y tambien come

Cristal:TnT esto es injusticia

Rin: -Entrando a la cocina-Pero si la avena es rica

Rebe:cada quien sus gustos

Cristal: Uste no se meta, y vayase a bañar

Rin: mandona

Cristal: ITZEL, RIN NO SE QUIERE BAÑAR!

Itzel: RIN VETE A BAÑAR

Rin: (Molesta) Si ya voy

Rebe:le hacen bullyng

Cristal: Es amor de HERMANAS, que es muy distinto

Rebe:pues yo le doy mucho de ese amor a yinu y lo llama distinto

Cristal: Como?

Rebe:-se aclara la garganta-MALTRATO MENTAL Y PSICOLÓGICO nivel apache

Cristal, Rin, Estefania: Nivel apache?

Rebe:haci dice-se encoje los hombros-

Rin: Pues ellas no me pegan solo me obligan a bañarme, dormirme temprano y hacer mi tarea

Rebe:ese es nivel patito

Rin: Me compran un patito?

Itzel:luego

Cristal: saca 10 en matematicas y luego hablamos

Rebe:ya estuvo que no

Estefania : rebe , y que tal sí vamos a mi casa?

Rebe:sí nos retiramos

Estefania : voy a llamar un taxi y nos vamos

críss nos acompañas

Cristal:sí

********DETRÁS DE LA HISTORIA********

Las tres escritoras de esta historia (rebe:te olvidas de alguien) y rin (cristal:ERES TONTA) el perro ok no tengo perro…y los desperdicios de neuronas rebeca y cristal(RyC:OYE!)

Yinu:y entonces cuñis me prestas a cris para hacerla sufrir-con cara de Jeff de killer-

Pao muestra una foto de las tortugas ninjas con una frace de "¿aquien eliges?"

Paola:a quien?

Cristal:pido a rapha

Rebe:entonces yo a leo

Yinu:todos quieren a rapaha y si no se quedan con leo

Itzel:exacto

Rin: A mi me gusta Mikey

Paola: EL ES MIO-enojada-

Rin:-con lagrimitas en los ojos-

Paola: LLORA EN OTRA PARTE

Rebe:se enojo

Cristal: No seas asi... Es una bebe

Yinu:regla 1 no te metas entre mikey y pao o te irá mal

Paola:EXACTO

Rin:BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-empiza a llorar-

Cristal: Pao

Yinu:un día sere wili wonka-saca unos ferrero-quieres rin?

Rin: No... Yo quiero a Mikey- Puchero adorable

It: Chicas... Esto es grave

Rebe:pobre prestacelo un ratito pao

Pao:NO

Rin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Paola: Si no deja de llorar la encierro En un calabozo

Rin: MALAAAAAAA, ENVIDIOSAAAAA

Yinu:pao me está asustando la niña dile sí aunque sea mentira

Cristal: -Bailando- Traisionera

Pao: ENVIDIOSA? !? MIKEY ES MIO Y TU ERES LA QUE ME LO QUIERE ROBAR

Cristal: Osh... Pues esta pegajosa

Rin: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Paola: AHORA SI ME VA A CONOCER ESTA NIÑA-con cara que asustaria a el mismito destructor-

Yinu:tranquila Pao

Cristal: NO LE TOCAS NI UN CABELLO-cara demoniaca-

Aparesa estefania

Estefania ; NO AMENACES A PAOLA

Paola: Yo no le hago daño pero que comprenda que MIKEY es MIO

Rin: Hermanita... Dejala... En 10 años veremos a quien prefiere

Yinu:rin cállate por tú bien

Paola:DISCULPA PARA ESE TIEMPO YA ESTAREMOS CASADOS

Rin: Vas a estar ansiana en 10 años y Mikey ya no te va a querer

Cristal e It: RIN!

Rebe:YINU ME DA MIEDO!-abrazando a yinu-

Pao: AL CONTRARIO ESTARE EN MIS MEJORES AÑOS

Rin: Y estaras pansona por los hijos

Yinu:Pao no le hagas caso mikey te ama y lo sabes

Pao: Y EL TAMBIÉN VA A CRECER

Rin: Pero yo voy a estar mas joven

Paola: Y? EL ME AMA A MI NO A UNA NIÑITA

Rin: Ya tengo 5 no soy niñita

Paola: SI LO ERES

Rin: Y no voy a estar pansona

Paola: De paso tienen 10 años de diferencia

Cristal: Rin

Rebe & Yinu:no le eches leña al fuego

Paola:Y estoy segura de que no se fijaría en una niñita Una bebe

Rin: Yo no tengo la culpa que sea tan histérica

Pao empezó a sacar humo por las orejas y lo mas probable que el mismo lord del abismo tendria miedo y rebe, estefania , cristal & yinu temblaban eso era grave

Paola: ya me canse

It le tapa la boca- Gracias- Le pega en la cabeza- Comiste mucha azucar... Ve a ver la de expiacion del diablo que ya comienza...-pao sela arrebato y la encerro en su cuarto-

Pao: Adios

Me voy a dormir

* * *

**hola la moraleja es que jamas quieras robarle a pao a Mikey porque se enoja y se vuelve psicópata**

**vane perez gracias por tu reviw lo veremos no te preocupes**

**aparte les quiero preguntar **

**quiero hacer un fic donde se encuentren las tortugas 2012 y las tortugas de la peli 2007¿que dicen?**

**nose si va para leoxkarai o leox****oc donixabril o donixoc**

**confirmados Mikeyxoc y raphaxoc claro que no se si las del 2007 hacerles ocs o que me envíen **

**bueno nos leemos pronto y digname si si la hago**

**dejen reviwes que nos alegran los dias**


End file.
